masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect: Invasion 4
Mass Effect: Invasion 4 is the final issue of the 4-issue Mass Effect: Invasion comic series published by Dark Horse Comics. Release Information *Publication date: January 18, 2012http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/17-631/Mass-Effect-Invasion-4-Massimo-Carnevale-regular-cover *Tagline: At death's door! *Writer: Mac Walters, John Jackson Miller *Artist: Omar Francia *Colorist: Michael Atiyeh *Cover Artist: Massimo Carnevale / Paul Renaud Publisher's Summary Everything is on the line in this shocking conclusion! The surprise attack on space station Omega and its ruthless leader Aria T'Loak was only the beginning, and now Aria has been shown a bigger picture that puts the entire galaxy at risk. With the battle for Omega continuing, can Aria save her empire-and what role will she play in the greater war to come? Story While attacking a Blue Suns hideout on Omega, General Petrovsky's Cerberus soldiers face stiff resistance from an unpredictable enemy. As Blood Pack varren and Eclipse YMIR Mechs stymie the Cerberus troops, they realize the entire hideout has been mined. The mines explode and the squad is lost. Colonel Ashe calls in another team to sweep the area for traps, but is reprimanded by Petrovsky, who asserts that a true soldier would send in medics to aid the wounded first. Ashe retorts that Petrovsky is at fault for the worsening situation because he brought Aria back to Omega. The station's gangs have united under her and Cerberus has been denied an easy victory. As Ashe suggests that the Illusive Man should replace the General, Blue Suns troops emerge from the ventilation tunnels and attack. Ashe and Petrovsky cut them down. Petrovsky surmises that Aria is headquartered somewhere in the station's endless slums, allowing her forces to strike anywhere. She could hold out against the Cerberus invasion indefinitely, but the General knows that as long as the battle rages, no one profits from Omega. To flush her out of hiding, Petrovsky proposes giving her what she wants: victory. Deep in Omega's slums, Aria and her mercenary allies notice Cerberus forces pulling back. She pounces on one unlucky trooper and interrogates him. It turns out Cerberus isn't retreating: the Adjutants are loose in Cerberus's bases again and all operatives on Omega have been recalled by General Petrovsky to contain them. Petrovsky has declared Omega an open city under Aria's rule once again. Later, Anto confirms that most Cerberus ships have left aside from a few civilians and support ships. Aria suspects a trap and decides to beat Petrovsky at his own game by capturing him and using him as a bargaining chip to force negotiations with the Illusive Man. Aria's group spies on Petrovsky, Ashe, and several humans, all adorned with armor from Omega's gangs as per the General's "false-flag" scheme. A group of aliens in heavy robes approach the humans claiming that the plague has broken out again in the Gozu District. Without warning they discard their robes and use concealed weapons to open fire on the Cerberus operatives. In the commotion, Aria makes a run for the Afterlife Club, her main stronghold. Believing Petrovsky's plan to have failed, Ashe notifies a standby team to activate option "Omega-Two". The General balks at the idea of using explosives in an area populated with civilians, but Ashe pulls a gun on him and reveals that explosives aren't part of the plan at all. In the battle-damaged Afterlife Club, Aria orders Anto to contact the Illusive Man. When he doesn't respond, she ascends to her booth and finds an Adjutant killing Anto. Outside, Ashe explains to Petrovsky that they placed an Adjutant in stasis during the earlier mop-up operation. While Petrovsky focused on his false-flag plan, Ashe's own men moved the stasis pod into Afterlife and Ashe remotely freed the Adjutant. Petrovsky is livid that Ashe would put the entire station in danger with such a dangerous plan, but Ashe considers the potential casualties to be acceptable losses. They begin to fight, but the Adjutant is suddenly hurled through Afterlife's front doors and knocks the two men down. An enraged Aria emerges, roaring at them to leave her station. Ashe raises his gun to shoot her, but the Adjutant strikes him first. Aria spears it with a biotic blast. A transforming Ashe asks Petrovsky what he will do. The General responds he'll do what he is sworn to do: protect his troops. He shoots Ashe point-blank in the head. As Aria advances toward him, Petrovsky warns her that his ruse wasn't the only reason he evacuated Cerberus forces from Omega. A Cerberus fleet waits outside the station with enough firepower to destroy it level by level. If Cerberus can't have Omega, Petrovsky won't allow anyone else to use it against Cerberus. He promises to evacuate Omega's civilians before the barrage, but will only spare Omega if Aria surrenders it. Aria concedes and leaves. Sometime later, General Petrovsky contacts the Illusive Man to inform him that Omega has been secured for Cerberus. He reports that Aria T'Loak is likely dead, possibly one of the Adjutant corpses found in Afterlife, and Colonel Raymond Ashe is missing and presumed dead as well. When Petrovsky expresses his hope that Cerberus's victory over Omega will ultimately result in the loss of fewer of his soldiers' lives, the Illusive Man pauses briefly before smiling and answering, "Of course". A lieutenant informs Petrovsky that there is no sign of Aria on the station and claims she must have run away like a coward. Petrovsky disagrees, pointing out that he had threatened the one thing Aria had cared about, her station, and she had given it up because she knew that Petrovsky would destroy it. The General didn't approve of some of the methods used to win, but with Aria gone, so is "the threat to the station". As he gazes out a window, he predicts that one day, Aria would return. Meanwhile, Aria looks on Omega one more time from a small transport before turning away and flying off. References